Deprivation
by Jayden4U
Summary: Peter and Neal have been waiting for a criminal to show up to arrest him well into the morning, and they are both exhausted. Peter comes up with an idea to keep them awake however... one- shot, smutty. Full summary in beginning of story R&R!


Review (extended)- Peter and Neal have been waiting for a criminal to show up to arrest him well into the early hours of the morning, and are both really tired. Peter comes up with an idea to keep them awake however… one shot, sort of smutty. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'm not going to continue to post if I don't know how good(or bad) my work is, so if you like my writing(or not) please take the time and say a few words of review. Good, bad, I don't care- but please do review. Thank you.

"Peter, we've been at this for hours- he's not coming." Groaned an exhausted and bored Neal Caffrey.

"Quit your whining. He'll be here." Snapped Peter. They were in Peter's car, near a nightclub that's owner was suspected of stealing a multimillion dollar painting and trying to sell it in order to stay in business. They had been chasing after this guy for some time now, and he was starting to annoy even Neal, who usually didn't get so wrapped up into cases. But, while Neal was intent on catching this guy- Matt Connan was his name- he was so tired that he could honestly care less about this case at the current time.

Neal said nothing- just concentrated on trying his hardest to stay awake. It was well into four in the morning, but Peter just wasn't going to let this go. Neal rubbed his face with his hands repeatedly for a minute, then reached back and dug his nails into his neck. The sharp pain woke him up for a tiny bit, then all too quickly, all his efforts at staying awake had become futile. Eyes half masked and closing, Neal looked at Peter.

"How much longer are we going to stay here?"

"Until I say we're done." Peter said in a yawn. Neal sighed heavily.

"Can I at least get out and get some coffee somewhere? I'm not gonna be able to make it much longer." Neal pleaded.

"I don't want to blow our cover- besides, he'll be here any minute. You'll be fine, Neal." Peter growled. Neal sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. Afterward he tried to open his eyes, but he found that he couldn't. He head slowly dropped, and he fell against the window, now asleep. He knew he was going to get in trouble, but he found that he just didn't care anymore. He heard an irritated sigh, then it was silent for a while.

"Neal?" Came Peter's voice. Pause. "Neal!" Peter's voice woke Neal up the tiniest bit, but then sleep quickly reclaimed him. "God dammit Neal…" He heard Peter mumble, then Neal felt a pang of pleasure shoot up his body, and his eyes flew open as he arched his back. He looked down in extreme stupor and surprise, trying to find what caused the bolt of electricity. Neal's heart leaped up into his throat at what he saw. Peter's hand- _clasping_ him. He looked back up at Peter, his eyes wide as disks and his mouth open in shock.

"Awake now?" Peter asked casually, his eye brows raised. Neal found that he was at a loss of words then, and so he just nodded. "Good." Peter replied shortly, looking back at the scene before them. Neal waited for Peter to move his hand, but he didn't. He looked down at it, and the sight caused his heartbeat to quicken as well as his breath to come quicker. He looked back up at Peter, still wide eyed.

"Peter… uh…. why… are you still…?"

"I'm making sure you _stay_ awake, and not just lapse off to sleep again."

"I'm pretty awake now, Peter."

"We'll see."

Neal swallowed hard as he glanced down again. He shifted the tiniest bit, making Peter's hand rub up hard against his now hardening member, and he jerked inward. He grit his teeth and cast a glance at Peter. Surely he could feel Neal's growing erection- why wasn't he making a smart ass comment or at least acting wierded out by it?

Peter stared at the crime scene in front of them, his eyes unfocused. Neal was confused. Why was he staring off into space? Was he more tired than Neal gave him credit for- or maybe he was lost in thought? But… about what? Then Neal noticed the sweat that gathered on the FBI agent's brow, and curious now, Neal looked down at Peter's lap. What Neal saw there almost make him gasp. Peter was getting _aroused_ by this. Then it all clicked in Neal's head. Peter was _using_ Neal to keep his own self awake by getting aroused by Neal's arousal. Neal held back a chuckle. So Peter wanted to stay awake huh? Oh Neal would help him stay awake alright.

Neal pretended to yawn, and rolled his eyes in the back of his head a few times before he finally let his head fall against the window again. He waited patiently for Peter's reaction. Neal heard Peter's breath quicken, and a few minutes later, felt the jerk of his hand Neal was waiting for, and he flew forward, moaning and trying his hardest to steady himself and see straight, and grabbed Peter's erection, making him arch his back and shudder.

Peter's eyes reopened, almost popping clear out of his head as he did so, and turned a shade of red. Priceless. Neal chuckled mentally and tried his hardest to maintain a poker face. When he finally had his features 100% composed, Neal slid his gaze over to the flushed male's and in the huskiest voice he could manage, said:

"Are _you_ awake now?"

What Peter did next surprised the both of them. He practically threw himself at Neal, now kissing Neal's lips with a ferociousness that Neal didn't know existed in him.

Before Neal could react though, and tell Peter to stop, Peter was stroking him, and the pleasure shooting through him and will to come undone was overriding the need to stop this from going too far. So instead, Neal shoved Peter into the backseat of the car, and joining him in back there, began to undo Peter's button up shirt.

Neal threw Peter's shirt on the floor beside the seat, and soon Neal's own shirt joined the other. Peter unbuckled his pants, undid Neal's, shifted positions so that he was hovering over Neal, and then after entry, and pain subsiding, the car began to fill with the slick sound of smacking, followed by intense moaning and groaning.

Neal didn't know how much time had passed when Peter finally collapsed on Neal's back, resting for now. Hell, it could've been hours, minutes, seconds- he didn't know. But what he did know, was that he was physically drained- no pun intended.

He groaned and Peter raised his head so that just his chin was resting on Neal's back. Then he lifted his head more and froze.

"Peter, now I'm more tir-"

"Shhh." Peter spat. Neal turned his head towards him, offended now. He wasn't looking at Neal, though. He was looking at the crime scene. Neal shot up, looking out the rear side window. A smile spread slowly across Neal's face at the sight before him- the criminal they've been waiting for had arrived. And then they were moving- trying to get their pants pulled up and their shirts on and buttoned.

After about a minute of the struggle, the doors flew open and out stepped a flustered Peter Burke and right afterward cam Neal, just as flustered and beat red as the other.

"Matt Cannon, I am FBI agent Burke, and you are under arrest for illegal possession of stolen artwork." Peter said in his best "Law and Order" tone. Matt took a look at the two men in front of him and was instantly confused. These two were FBI? They certainly didn't look it. Both of their hair was all messed up and looking like they just woke up. Their shirts were partially unbuttoned, and one of them even skipped a few buttons in buttoning the shirt. The shirts were pulled out, and "agent" Burke had one half of his shirt tucked in and the other was hanging out.

"You guys are crazy drunks." Matt replied with a wave of his hand. He was about to turn and walk away when the FBI agent pulled out a badge, making him freeze. Burke smiled.

"As I said- you're under arrest."

The man made a face and looked like he was about to be sick. Then a thought flashed across his eyes as he turned to dart. Matt stopped short when he came face to face with the barrel of Diana's gun.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Diana asked icily, making Matt gulp. Then he felt the snap of handcuffs around his wrists, and closed his eyes in defeat.

After Matt was taken away by S.W.A.T. agents, Diana looked at Neal and Peter with concerned eyes.

"Whoa- you two look like you just got hit by a truck… Are you guys okay?" The female FBI agent asked. Peter swallowed hard, tugging at his collar. Neal however, kept his cool.

"We slept for a while." The criminal mastermind replied, quick on his feet. Diana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I know what happened. Cars _do _have windows you know." She said with a chuckle. Neal went bright red and Peter went pale. "Oh, come on you guys- you know I don't care. If I did, I'd be a bit of a hypocrite, don't you think? I myself would have picked a, I don't know, more _private_ area maybe?"

"Diana-" Peter started.

"I won't tell anyone." She said quickly, already knowing what her boss was going to say. "Scouts honor." She half- smiled, making a gesture. Peter eyed her.

"You'd better- I wouldn't want to fire you." Peter joked, still tense but relaxing. Neal shifted, uncomfortable.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter asked, turning toward Neal with concern on his face. Neal shifted again.

"Can I get some coffee now?"


End file.
